Fake Angel
by TheGirl001
Summary: The car accident. Family dead. Only survivor, sixteen years old daughter Alyson. Reason: Stefan Salvatore. When old enemie comes back to the city everything changes. Who is Alyson? Why is she so important? If you want to know the answers, then read. Pairings: Stefa/OC, Damon/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Liv/Tyler Carline is not a vampire and she doesn't know about vampires.


Chapter 1

 **Hi guys** **This is my fist story so I hope you'll like it. First thing: I am sorry for mistakes. My English is still not so good.**

 **Second thing: I really love Stefan, Damon and Caroline. But Elena, no. I don't like her.**

 **Enjoy reading and please tell me your opinion about these story. Thank you.**

"I love you," said Caroline third time in this night. She looked at Damon with her blue eyes. Part of her wanted to listen that words from his lips and the another part was afraid that he starts to laugh. He looked at her and he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too Blondie." She could hear love into his words. She smiled and she turned to Stefan, who was sitting opposite to her. "Oh, you're so cute," he said in fake sweet voice. "I want to look at you all day and night." He looked a bit tired but his dark eyes were full of happiness. "Don't be sad," said Damon. He took a glass of a bourbon into his hand. "You'll find love of your life like me very soon. I promise you that." "You never keep your promise." "And you still trust me." "Very funny." "I am funny." "Sure. If you think so," said Stefan and he looked at Caroline. "Please make him shut up." "Why?" asked Caroline with puppy eyes. "You two are so funny." She kissed Damon and she kicked Stefan to the leg. "Drink and don't talk."

"Now you can see the reason why I love her so much," said Damon. "Care, can you bring me some water?" "You don't drink water." "I have my reasons." Caroline just stood up and she went away.

"I hope you didn't manipulate her," begged Stefan and looked at his brother with anger. "Because she's my best friend and if you do something that hurt her I will kill you." "I love you too my little brother," Damon chucked and drank the rest of bourbon. "She's my love. I love her more than you, so don't worry and be happy." "Why did you sent for a water?" "Not your business." "Damon!" Stefan's tone was filled with fear. "Why the hell did you do that?" "Oh my God," squibbed Damon. "You're really annoying." "I care about her." "Here!" screamed Damon. "You have to find girlfriend because you're stealing mine. And you know that I am selfish." "Whatever you say." Stefan shook his head. "But it's important," argued Damon again. "So, what about that girl next to the bar?" "Who?" "That redhead, with dark eyes. She looks nice." "I don't like redheads and I absolutely hate dark eyes." "Jerk!" "Thanks Damon." "We have to continue," said Damon and he pointed at small girl in black mini skirt. "And she?" "No, she's too small, too fat and too dark." "Because you're light like a lamp or not dear brother? You're not a lord from the darkness." "Shut up." "Do you have a type of a girl?" asked Damon annoyed. "Sure, blondes with blue eyes." "I won't give up Caroline." "I don't want to go out with Caroline." "Why not?" "I thought you would be happy. It's because she's my best friend. I've never thought about her in that way." "Good point," nodded Damon. "So now we're looking for a blondes. It would be easy." "I don't need your help in my relationship." "You're lying to yourself. Do you know it?" Before Stefan could say something Caroline came back. She gave Damon his water and she sat into his lap. Stefan could see that all of those girls were looking with jealous eyes at Caroline's happiness. He smirked. Caroline deserved happy ending.

"What were you talking about guys?" asked she with her sweet voice. Stefan saw how Damon smiled and he kissed her on her neck. "Just family things you know." His eyes were full of love that could melted anybody's heart. "Thanks for the water." "No problem," said Caroline. She put her head on his shoulder. "If you want me go, I'll go." "Why?" "If you want to talk with your brother and you don't want have me here." "Stay," said simply Damon.

In situations like this Stefan wanted to say Caroline all about his life. That he was a vampire and that his brother was a killer. But how could he take that bad world into Caroline's dreams? No, he couldn't do that. He turned his head, because he didn't want to look at his brother, who was kissing Caroline gently. The Grill was full of people. He couldn't see Elena Gilbert anywhere, but he knew that she was there. He didn't feel anything to her, she was just a friend. Nothing more. He knew that and he truly hoped that she knew that too.

"Okay guys," he said finally. "I have to go. See you two together, that's not for me."

"Bye Stefan," said Caroline. Damon didn't respond because he had something to work on Caroline's neck.

Stefan stood up and he left the Grill.

* * *

Mystic Falls was silent. It wasn't good. Something will happen.

Stefan was walking home. The street was dark and there were no street lamps. Just darkness. Stefan wasn't afraid of darkness. He was too old. He saw too many monsters.

And the silent was broke by crash.

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Caroline. "Yes," answered Damon. "When I am with you everything is okay."

"That was sweet."

"I am sweet."

Damon smelt her blood. It was beautiful smell, like flowers and forest at the same time. He wanted to drink her blood. And that was bad. No one has such effect on him like Caroline. God, how he loved that girl. "Are you sleepy?" asked he with concern in the voice. "Just a bit," nodded Caroline and curled into his lap. "Do you think that Stefan is okay?" she asked. "Yes. Why?" "He looks so sad." "Oh." "What?"

"Nothing my love." He kissed her on nose and then on lips. It was soft kiss. He wanted to show her love and kindness. "Do you want to go?" "Can we?" "Sure."

He lifted her into his arms and he started to walk away.

* * *

The first thing he could see were flames. They were shinning in the middle of the road. Like lamps. Stefan came nearer.

The car was lying on the roof, the glass was glittering like snow. It was beautiful and so tragic.

"Is someone there?" asked Stefan hopefully. He used vampire speed. There has to be some survivor.

And then he saw her. Blond hair, closed eyes, pale skin and blood on her lips. Angel from heaven.

* * *

"I feel so good," said Caroline when she was lying in the bed. "It's so comfortable. Do you want to join me?" "Yes milady." "You're such a gentleman." "You know me."

He pressed against her warm body and he looked into her glittering eyes. "I love you Caroline. Do you know that?" "Yes and I love you too."

This was like a dream. He was in love with the most amazing person in this world. They were lying in the bed and they were happy. Everything was perfect. Everything.

* * *

"Hey," screamed Stefan. "Look at me. Look at me girl." No answer. He knew that she was still alive. Her hands were cold and her lips were blue. Into the car he saw her family. They were dead. All dead.

He took girl into his arms. "I will not let die you. Do you understand me?" No answer. It was still good enough.

The girl was maybe sixteen, seventeen? Stefan wasn't sure. But she was beautiful. More beautiful than Katherine or Elena.

His heart started to beat. That was impossible. That was impossible. He started to run to the hospital. His angel had still closed eyes.


End file.
